Who is Rachel Berry?
by leanatasha
Summary: Rachel Berry has a lot of secrets, first her name is not Rachel is Scarlett and her father is Clint Barton
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm Rachel Berry, a Mckinley High School student, and the lead singer of New Directions. I have to gays dads. I'm a 16 years old girl who is in her sophomore year.

That's all fake.

My real name is Scarlett Christina Michele Barton and my father is Clint Barton, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. I was sent to high school because I wasn't able to finish before and during the weekends I go back to S.H.I.E.L.D or to L.A. My fake parents are also former agents, but the never at home, I practically live alone wish I adore.

* * *

I woke up at 6 am and start doing my exercise routine, I look to the calendar and it's almost the end of the year finally I couldn't stand one more month in this hole call Ohio, besides since he lost Regionals Finn doesn't stop asking out, I keep telling that is because I'm not ready to date after Jessie, but the truth is that I simply don't like him, poor boy, I believes in Rachel Berry, the girls who loves Broadway and is innocent, the last part makes me laugh, me innocent, I only dated Jessie because I need a cover for my past, and Shelby plans where perfect.

After finishing my exercises I took a shower and now I'm choosing my clothes, I hate this school girl look is so not me, but at least is fun.

After finishing everything I left the house and I went to school.

* * *

At School

I was in my locker when Finn came to me.

"Rachel, I was thinking, summer is about to start and you could go out with me."

"Sorry Finn, but I'm out of Lima for the summer."

"Oh really sorry."

He left the locker and my phone ring, I look to the ID and smile.

"Hi dad."

_"Hi star are you in school."_

_"Yep, why?"_

_"To know that you didn't run away."_

_"Seriously, what do you want."_

_"To know when you are coming home"_

"The school ends and 2 weeks so two weeks."

_"Ok, I have to go, Fury is calling me, wait he wants to talk to you."_

"Ok, bye dad."

_"Bye Star."_

_"Hello Kat"_

"Hello Nick"

_"Are you coming soon, everyone misses you."_

"Of course, can I get back to training?"

_"Yes you can."_

"Thanks, I have to go bye."

_"Bye"_

After the call I look around and nobody was listening so I walked to by Physics class.

* * *

At lunch

At lunch I was in the glee table with Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie, but they were all too busy with gossip, so I send a text message to Nat.

Scarlett: Are you busy?

Natasha: No, your father just left to Europe, why?

Scarlett: I'm bored.

Natasha: Of school, or school boys.

Scarlett: More like school gossip, but that too.

Natasha: So good looking boys?

Scarlett: You can say yes, but I'm the good girl remember.

Natasha: Right, party when you come back.

Scarlett: First good idea of the day.

Natasha: Great, I miss you and our nights.

Scarlett: Me too, I have classes, bye Nat.

Natasha: Bye Star.

* * *

At the end of the day I went home, I packed my bags and did my homework, what was easy, but I'm kind of a genius.

I cooked some food and I went to bed, just like every other normal day.

* * *

Rachel Look: cgi/set?id=79662040


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**

**I have a lot of ideas for this story but i would like your opinion.**** Sould rachel/scarlett have a boyfriend, and who. and who should be training with her at SHIELD, please give your opinion**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was finally the last day after today I didn't have to deal with this anymore. I was walking down the hallway toward my locker, I had glee club now, the last class.

I took everything from my locker and went to the choir room, everyone was already their doing plans for the summer. I sat down next to the group when Kurt asked.

"Rachel, are you going to the pool party next week?"

"Like hobbit has invited."

"No Kurt I can't and yes Santana I was invited."

"Oh right you're going to spend the summer off."

"Really Diva, here?"

"Los Angeles, my dad has a house there."

At that time, Mr Schuester arrived.

"Well class, today is your last day so I'm going let go guys leave but before I want you all to performed next year a song that defined your summer, ok now you can leave."

I walked out and Kurt called.

"Rachel, wait."

"Yes, Kurt."

"I just want to wish you a good summer."

Kurt and I became really good friends during the year, being the slushy target of the school does that.

"Actually Kurt I wanna know if you would like to spend some time with me in LA, I'm leaving today, but talk to your dad and let me know."

"Thank you, that's amazing."

"You welcome. Now I really have to go home to get my bags before I lose my flight."

"Bye Rachel, have fun."

"You too, Kurt."

I went home and fter changing my clothes I took my bags and went to the airport.

* * *

In L.A.

After arriving the airport I saw Natasha, I ran towards her and we hug.

"What are you doing here Nat?"

"Pick you up, we are having a girls night."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 7."

"Do you thing I can go to the hairdresser?"

"I already mark with her."

"You know me so well."

It was about half past eight when we arrived at home, and I already had a new haircut and Natasha also cut her hair. We were already at home, eating vegan pizza dressed in our nightclothes in the living room when tasha asked.

"So what movie we watch?"

"What about Fight Club?"

"You just want to see Brad Pitt fighting shirtless."

"And you don't."

"Nice point."

Clint POV

I arrived home and I saw Scarlett and Natasha slepping I moved Tasha to her room and then Scarlett, when I was about to leave the room she talked.

"Hi dad, how was your day?"

I smiled at this question, it didn't matter her age she still was my little girl. I went to her bed and hugged her.

"Now is perfect."

* * *

Scarlett school look: cgi/set?id=79675595

Scarlett airport look: cgi/set?id=79677487

Scarlett and Natasha look: cgi/set?id=79694360

Scarlett and Natasha pajamas: cgi/set?id=79695115


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.**

**Hi and thank for the reviews. **

**This chapter is a little big but a hope you like, please keep comenting and giving me ideas.**

**I would like you to tell me who you think should be Rachel/Scarlett trainner in SHIELD and who should be also traning with her.**

**Do you prefere Blaine and Sebastian gays or not, and you should visit Rachel/Scarlett at LA from ohio besides kurt. **

**Please give me your opinions **

**Thank you**

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke up in a dark room, my room, I look around but dad was not in here, I felt a little sad but is probably working, I look for a clock and it was 8, _I sleep a lot, damn my workout._ I jump out of bed went to the closet and I put on my work out clothes.

I was passing by the kitchen when I saw a pepper on the desk.

_I'm sorry for leaving but you look so calm sleeping than I didn't want you to wake up, my and Nat when to SHIELD._

_At the end of the day we will be already at home because we're having a barbecue. _

_Love _

_Dad and Nat_

After reading the note I took an apple and an orange juice that were already in the table and went to the beach.

I loved the beach house that my dad bought in here, Malibu was amazing, the sun and the beach and it was at 1 hour from Los Angeles and more 17 from Hollywood.

Dad's house was modern, had 5 rooms, a big kitchen, a living room, the dinner room had place of 12 people, yes it was kind big. It had very light because had o lot of walls made in glass, a typical Malibu beach house.

I press play on my iPod and "So What" from Pink came to my headphones so I started running. I could smell the sea from the road and see the calm waves, I could feel the sun on my face. Running was one of my favorite activities, my favorite to do in the morning it made me feel free.

After about one hour and half I returned to home, I drink o bottle of water and my phone rang, my real phone not the one that I had in Ohio, it was Mel.

"Hi Mel."

"Hi Mel, nothing, my girl is in town an forgets to tall her BFF, my hurt."

This was Mel, by best friend, she didn't chance which as amazing, I also know that she as kidding.

"Well what about you came here after lunch and we can go to the beach, play some volley, talk?"

"Even I could think better."

"I know , I'm a genius. But now your genius best friend is gonna take a shower, bye Melody."

"Bye Starlet."

As I went to the bath I thought about Mel, she was not just my BFF, she was also my sister. We know each other's since we you're in kindergarten, she know all my secrets and I knew here's. Her name is Mellissa Benoist, I called her Melody and she called me Starlet because we both love music, and it came as I joke but it kind catch.

After thinking about this I finish showering and went to the kitchen to eat, I made a salad and drank some water as I was finishing the bell rang.

"You can come Mel it's open."

Mel dresses with a simple white beach dress, and you could see her pink bikini under.

"Let's go."

Sit in the our tower in the beach we were talking when I asked.

"So you and Jake?"

Jake, was Melissa boyfriend and my friend, they been dating since they were 17.

"We are good, as usually, we thinking in moving together."

"That's great Mel, not good."

"I know I know, I was practically living there anyway."

"That's true."

"What about you?"

"Me, you know I'm not girlfriend material, besides I'm leaving in Lima."

"How is leaving there?"

"Boring, schools are so stupid, the town is boring, too small, people gossip about everything besides I have to be out of the people's mouths, so I played the innocent girl who loves to sing."

"You innocent, well you really are an actress."

"And there's Finn, the cliché boy, QB, dated the blond cheerleader, he thinks he likes me because in the begging I kinda pretended to like him."

"What? Why?"

"I had to pretend to be a normal girls remember. The guys is cute, but not my type."

"So your type?"

"Noah, our Puck, is my type, hot, with a body to die for, beautiful eyes."

"A bad boy."

"A bad boy."

"So what happen?"

"We dated but I we didn't click, don't get me wrong the boy can kiss, but is not me is Rachel, besides I got Quinn, the cheerleader pregnant."

"Let me gess the boys were best friends."

When I was about to answer, a ball came to us, so I passed to the little kids you were playing and I said.

"Let's play some volley to."

It was about 7 when we went home and dad and Nat were already at home with fury and Jake, after a little time the bell rang, I open the door.

In the outside were my friends, first was Becca, she as my blonde girlfriend, but she was smart, after her came Sebastian Smith and Blaine Anderson, my brothers, well not real brothers.

"Shorty, your back."

"Smith really, your such an ass."

"I love you too, shorty."

"Blaine I missed you." I hugged him and I hugged my back.

"Well Star you were the one that got away."

"Katy Perry, really, I leave and you all became idiots."

"We love you too." They all said at the same time.

The night went one with talk, laugh, talk and laugh, I missed my friends. It was about 3 am when Fury left with Dad and Nat, because they had a mission, but the others stayed, the boys in one room doing wherever they do, and the girls in my room, gossip until we felt asleep.

* * *

Running look: scarlett_runnig_clothes/set?id=79872722

Scarlett Beach look: cgi/set?id=79873275

Melissa Beach look: melissa_beach_clothes/set?id=79874735

The BBQ look: cgi/set?id=79877812

Scarlett friends: chapter_barnecue/set?id=79874362


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up at 7pm and everyone was still sleeping, so I went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

I was already setting the table when Blaine came in.

"Hi legs."

"Come on Anderson, stop calming stupid names and help me."

"Always the boss." Blaine said with a smile in his face.

When we finish everyone enter in the kitchen.

"Oh my good you made waffles." Becca said already awaked.

Everyone sit and start eating.

"So what's the plan for today?" Sebastian asked.

"Let's go to the beach and at night we can go out." Becca suggest.

"Great, my dad and Nat are going to spend two weeks of, they have a mission somewhere."

All my friends know about SHIELD, actually Blaine and Sebastian were working helping training the agents and sometimes even going with them in missions. Jake, Melissa and Becca also knew and there spend some time there, everyone like to keep then there because they could be useful sometimes.

"The mission is in Spain, but that's not important, the important is that Fury need us there on 3 weeks." Sebastian informed everyone.

"So we have 3 weeks great, gives us time to do a lot."

We all left to the rooms and got ready.

At 9 we here already at the beach, the girls were talking and the boys were on the water.

"So last night you were talking about Kurt."

"Kurt is probably the only person I like in that school, is gay and loves fashion and because of that is slushy at school."

"Who's slushy at school?" Sebastian asked.

I turn to the boys they all wet. Jake sit in Marley's tower and put his arms around her and Sebastian did the same with Becca and Blaine with me.

"Kurt, my friend from Ohio, who is gay."

"But is not the only one, right?" Becca said.

"Almost half of the Glee Club."

"Wait, aren't you in the club?" Sebastian asked me

"Yes, and before you asked me and Kurt are the slushy targets."

"What, I'm so gonna kill does idiots." Blaine said with a angry tone on his voice.

"It's ok, besides it gives me anger to use in boxing."

"I still don't like it but ok."

"Well I asked Kurt to come to LA."

"Really? But does he know the truth?" Marley asked.

"He knows my real name, that my gay dads are not my parents and he knows that I don't really dress like that."

"Speaking on your clothes, what the hell whore you thinking?" Becca asked.

"Keeping people from talking to me."

"But how did you hide those curves under those clothes?" Marley asked.

It was truth, "Rachel" was a girl who didn't have curves, but I had them, a lot."

"Easy, using bras who didn't made me look like I look, and the skirts hide the rest."

"Not seeing that ass that's just sad" Sebastian said

"Well they can see my legs"

"Lucky idiots, I miss those legs."

"Sebastian stop drooling." I said playfully, "Let's play volley."

We spent the rest of the morning playing volley and after we went home for lunch.

When everyone was still eating I call kurt.

_"Hello."_

"Kurt, hi, is my Rachel."

_"Hi Rach, how are you?"_

"Very good, thanks, look I want to know if still want to come"

_"Of course, my dad talk to yours, well your fate dads, and he said yes."_

"Well I don't you come tomorrow I can get you a plane ticket."

_"Perfect I will talk to my dad and I let you know."_

"Bye Kurt."

_"Bye Star."_

The call end and I made I need one, Phil.

_"Hello Scarlett."_

"Hello Phil, can you get me a plane ticket from Ohio to here for a friend of mind, for tomorrow."

_"Of course, I will work on that and let you know."_

"Thank you, bye Phil."

_"Bye Scarlet."_

I felt to the kitchen and everyone was making a sound that remind me of _We Will Rock You_.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Come on Scarlett let's sing." Blaine asked.

"Ok let's rock." I said smiling

(Sebastian)

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise_

_Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day_

_You got mud on your face_

_You big disgrace_

_Kickin' your can all over the place_

(Everyone)

_We will, we will rock you!_

_We will, we will rock you!_

(Blaine)

_Buddy you're a young man, hard man_

_Shoutin in the street_

_Gonna take on the world some day_

(Scarlett)

_You got blood on your face_

_You big disgrace_

_Wavin' your banner all over the place_

(Everyone)

_We will, we will rock you!_

_Sing it!_

_We will, we will rock you!_

(Jake)

_Buddy you're an old man poor man_

_Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make_

_You some peace some day_

(Scarlett)

_You got mud on your face_

_Big disgrace_

_Somebody better put you back into your place_

(Everyone)

_We will, we will rock you!_

_Sing it!_

_We will, we will rock you!_

_Everybody!_

_We will, we will rock you!_

_We will, we will rock you!_

_All right_

After that we all laugh and we end up spending the rest of the day singing and dancing, suddenly my phone ring. I had already 2 messages.

Phill: The plane is at 3 pm and then a car is going to take him from LA to Malibu. In 5 hours and half he will be there

Kurt: My dad said yes. J

I texted back to Kurt.

Scarlett: Your plane is at 3 pm and is going to be there a driver you is going to drive you to Malibu.

I look to the clock and I was shocked.

"Guys it's 9 and half."

"Already." Melissa asked surprised.

"Well we can go out to dinner." Blaine suggest.

Everyone went to get dressed, we decide to go to a restaurant that we used to go.

We had a nice dinner talking about our memories and funny things we left the restaurant it was already 1 and went a little to the beach.

It was 3 when I arrive home and went to sleep.

* * *

Day look: cgi/set?id=80295433

Melissa and Becca night look: cgi/set?id=80296625

Scarlett night look: cgi/set?id=80301072


	5. Chapter 5

Please keep with the reviews

* * *

Chapter 5:

I woke next day at 6pm, I got of bed and open my window, the waves on the beach were perfect so I put on a bikini and when to my garage got my surfboard and started running into the sea.

After some time Blaine was beside me.

"Good morning surfer." He said with a smile.

Me and Darren surfed for a while and then returned to the house, everyone was already eating breakfast so we join the group.

"At time is it?" I asked

"10 pm." Becca answer.

"It doesn't make sense going to the beach now, besides is impossible to go to the sea." Melanie said.

"So let's go out, to the movies." Jake proposed.

"I'm not in the mode, besides I have to go to my apartment because I felt there some things, but you guys can go." Becca announced.

"Don't you guys go the waves are really good and you can have a date." Sebastian said

"Not a bad idea Smith I'm surprised."

"Well Kurt arrives at 8 so dinner is at half past eight." I announced.

Becca, Jake and Mel left and I Sebastian and Blaine went to the beach.

At lunch the three of us eat on a bar next to the beach and then went to surf more, it had past 5 when I and the guys arrived home. We went to the grocery and then went home. I was cooking when the door knocked.

"Sebastian move your ass and go open the door." Blaine said, while he cut a carrot.

Sebastian came in the room with Kurt, I went to him and hugged him.

"I was your travel, Kurt?"

"Very good, thank you."

"Well Kurt, this is Sebastian , and that one over there trying to cook is Blaine." They all introduce and then Kurt said.

"You have an amazing house."

"Thanks Kurt, come on I will give you a tour. Smith and Anderson please don't ruin my kitchen."

Me and Kurt went upstairs and I show him the house.

"So how is Lima."

"The same, Quinn is doing better and is actually nice, she is living with her mother. Puck is the same, Finn is still living with us."I could see the sadness in Kurt's eyes, when Finn moved Kurt had a lot of sleepovers at my house just to avoid him.

"And you star?"

"Dad when to work and left the house to me and my friends, they are not all here, but they will be for dinner. Speaking of let's go to the kitchen before my house burns."

In the kitchen, Kurt helped me set the table and 8:30 Jake and Melissa, walked him, hand in hand.

"Someone got laid." Sebastian said, me and Blaine laugh.

"Not your business Smith." Melissa told him and then looked at Kurt. "You must be Kurt, I'm Melissa, but please call me Mel and this is Jake." After everyone introduce Becca walked in.

"Hi, you're Kurt?"

"Yes."

"I'm Becca."

We all went to the table and eat then Seb asked.

"So Kurt, how is Scarlett playing the innocent girl?"

"Very convincing, but after spending 1 hour alone with her you see that she isn't that innocent."

"I just wanna to see that."Blaine said.

"Maybe if you behave I will take you to Lima." I said . "But now, girls and Kurt shopping tomorrow?"

"Do you really need to asked, beside we have the beach party in on Friday." Becca said.

"Well I'm out, the last time you girls dragged us to shopping we almost died." Sebastian said.

"So you guys stay we are going." I said. "We leave at 9 and I will be at Los Angeles in one hour."

After a little more talking Kurt asked.

"Where will I sleep?"

"With me and Sebastian , we have a room, Marley and Jake have other, normally Becca sleeps in Natasha room or in Scarlett and the other room is for Clint, Scarlett's dad."

Kurt looked a little confused and I told him.

"Kurt, they know, but in this room no one cares about that, Becca is bi and still sleeps with me." I looked at Blaine and he spoke.

"I am gay too and I still share a room with Seb from more than 3 years."

"I apologized, I'm just not used to people accepting so easily."

"I get Kurt, believe me." Blaine said and you could see comprehension and a little pain in his eyes.

We finished dinner and Kurt was already adapting so well , he shared with Blaine they love for movies and music and fashion with Becca, we all had a good time and I knew I could trust Kurt so I asked.

"Kurt do you like to have a sleepover with me, there is something I would like to tell you."

"Of course." The rest of the group looked like they approved my decision.

In my room already ready to sleep I told Kurt the truth.

"As you know my real name is Scarlett Christina, and my father is Clint, but there is more."

"Is ok I will keep a secret."

"I know is just not easy to explain."

"Well what if I asked questions?" I shake my head in a yes. "Well I know you're older but really how old?"

"I'm 20, I will be doing 21 in the end of the year."

"Ok how long do you know your friends?" I knew Kurt was asking the easy questions.

"Well I meet Mel in kindergarten…"

*Flashback *

It was my first day and I was scared I didn't knew this kids. On the playground I was floor rocking and I girl asked me.

"Can I sit next to you?"

"Yes, what's your name?"

"I'm Melanie and you?"

"Scarlett."

*End of the flashback*

"… in the next day we were already best friends and we have been since then."

"So you were born here?"

"No, I was born in France and lived there until I was 5, in that year I moved to Los Angeles."

"And Becca?"

" Well I was in the same school as Mel since I was 5 but when I went to Middle School everyone saw how smart I was and I started, home-schooling and with 12 I enter on High School."

"12, god you did the entire middle school in one year."

"I kinda started doing it before because I finish 5th Grade on March. But I was talking about Becca, well I went to the freshman year at 12 and the kids were 14 I was alone most of time, until one day…"

*Flashback*

I was on my locker when I girl went to me.

"I'm Becca."

"I'm Scarlett."

"I just liked to tell you that you are really smart and would you like to be my friend."

*End of flashback*

"Just like that?"

"Hey, Becca and I started spending time together and became friends, she also was smart so she understood, she finished Med class this year."

"Tell me more."

"Well in that years I did the freshman and the sophomore, so in the next year the two of us where juniors, yes I was a Junior at 13. I decide that I was going to be more relaxed that year, I almost didn't need to study so I spend very much time at dance and gymnastic classes, it was also the year that the bulling against me started to magnified."

"You were bullied?"

"Well not physically but verbally, people call me fast a lot and I started to became anorectic, that year my dad told me a secret. This secret is the one you call tell anyone."

"Ok Rachel I mean Scarlett."

"My dad is a secret agent, we works for SHIELD a secret agency, kinda like what you see im M.I."

"Really, and I believe that secret agencies didn't exist."

"You will be surprised. But that secret to me made sense my dad always teach me how to fight since I was 5, I was already good , so after Nick, the SHIELD director, find out what happen he let me teach more about fighting. Everyone was shocked about how good I was."

"Really but your dad teach before."

"Yes but I also did dance classes since I was 3 and start gymnastic at 6, so those skills helped a lot."

"So let me see, you started fighting with professionals teaching you since you were 13."

"Yes."

"And in the senior year?"

"Well, I was better, not cured but better and in that year Mel came to my school. The bulling stopped because I join the schools fight club."

"You what?"

"Well I join, actually was there I met Jake, he was a Junior, and kinda like Puck."

*Flashback*

I walked in the school gym and the 6 boys in there all stared at me, and one asked.

"Are you lost, sweetheart?"

"No. I am here to fight." The boys star laughs besides a boy I hear about him, is name was Jake.

"Come on guys let the girl have an opportunity." Jake said. "Paul, you are the youngest so you go."

After one minute the boy was on the floor and the boys stared at me in shocked, I join the same day.

*End of Flashback*

"After some week me and Jake became friends he would take to me and made me company when I was alone."

"I guess it was why I meet Melissa."

"Right that day."

*Flashback*

Me and Mel where eating with Becca when I saw Jake walking past us trying to find a place to sit, I call him.

"Jake, if you want you can sit with us."

"Really, I don't want to interrupt you girls."

"Come one sit, I will not do you something bad."

He sit and I introduced him.

"Jake this is Becca, you already know her, and this is Melissa."

"Hi." She said embarrassed.

*End of the flashback*

"It was love at first side, they became friends and in the end of the year they started dating, in December they do 5 years of dating."

"Endgame."

"Yes, endgame."

I looked to the clock it was already 2 so we went to sleep.

* * *

**A.N.**

**In this chaper Kurt came to Malibu, do you think he should just spend the next 2 weeks or stay all summer and learn how to fight, to defend himself from the bullies?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Thank you for reading and for the reviews.**

**Please keep with the coments and your opinions.**

* * *

Chapter 6

I woke up at 7 am, Kurt wasn't in the room, so is probably awake. I get up and when to the closed, I put on a black shorts and a blut top pair with me Jimmy Choo sandals.

I went to the kitchen and all the girls and Kurt were gossiping.

"You know today is a SDWG when Becca and Mel are awake before 8"

"What is a SDWG?" Kurt asked me

"Shopping Day With the Girl." Becca said. "a.k. the most amazing day."

I eat a cereals and an orange juice and we went to the garaged and Kurt looked to my car.

"This is your car?"

"Yep daddy gave it to me when I did 20."

Kurt was stuned and I knew that most people don't get an Audi A5 for they birthdays.

We went to the car. I drove, Kurt was at my side and the girls in the back. I put on your "SDWG" cd in the radio and we started to sing.

Becca, **Scarlett**

(Scarlett)

There's a brand new dance but I don't know its name

That people from bad homes do again and again

It's big and it's bland full of tension and fear

They do it over there but we don't do it here

(All)

Fashion! **Turn to the left**

Fashion! **Turn to the right**

Oooh, fashion!

We are the goon squad and we're coming to town

Beep-beep

Beep-beep

Listen to me - don't listen to me

Talk to me - don't talk to me

Dance with me - don't dance with me, no

Beep-beep

(Scarlett) There's a brand new talk, but it's not very clear

Oh bop

(Kurt) That people from good homes are talking this year

Oh bop, fashion

(Becca) It's loud and tasteless and I've heard it before

Oh bop

(Melanie) You shout it while you're dancing on the ole dance floor

Oh bop, fashion

(All)

Fashion! **Turn to the left**

Fashion! **Right**

Fashion!

We are the goon squad and we're coming to town

Beep-beep

Beep-beep

(All)

Listen to me - don't listen to me

Talk to me - don't talk to me

Dance with me - don't dance with me, no

Beep-beep

Beep-beep

Repeat

Oh, bop, do do do do do do do do

Fa-fa-fa-fa-fashion

Oh, bop, do do do do do do do do

Fa-fa-fa-fa-fashion

La-la la la la la la-la

We all started laughfing and kurt said.

"Your girls are amising singers."

"We are Melody, Starlet and Beat, from some reason." Becca said.

"What?"

"Mel is Melody because she as the Norah Jones going on, Becca is the beat because she our Britney Spears."

"And of course Scarlett is Starlet because she's unique." Mel say.

"That she is." Kurt said.

After parking we went to bought bags at channel, to shoes at Jimmy Choo, to jeans at J Brand, it was an amazing morning. It was already 1 when we went eat and we were talking about the rest of the vacations.

"Well we have the party on Friday but nothing more planed."

"Let's make a list." Mel said, I just rolled my eyes.

"When don't you want to make a list?" Becca said with a smile.

The list was like this:

Have a Karaoke night

Do a marathon of Nicolas Sparks movies

Go to a club and have fun (more than once)

Watch more movies

Have a girls/Kurt nigh out (GKNO)

Chance something about us.

Spend a night on the beach.

"Well is done now let's shopping." Becca said excited.

After more time shopping we went to the get food and were sitting on a table talking about jobs and dreams.

"I never actually had a job." Kurt said.

"Well I want to do find one." Becca said. "I mean I was the best at my class."

"You can Becca just wait, and you Mel?"

"I'm still thinking I mean with Jake on SHIELD is ward, I would love to do music and acting, but is kinda a shot in the dark."

"I want to but I would love Broadway more."

"Come on guys I will make it, we are special." I said. "Is more complicated to me."

"How can it be?" Mel asked.

"In the daughter of the best assassin in the world, who happens to be smart and an good fighter too, SHIELD what's me there but."

"You want more." Kurt said. "You want music was much as us."

"But I loved the dark side on me too, I love training and fight, is more the dark me."

Everyone understood and then Kurt asked. "Who else knows how to fight."

"Blaine and Seb are agents, Jake is more like part time, he also dances, Scarlett obviously and Mel and I know a thing of two."

"Really?" Kurt said surprised.

"Ya, we spend a lot of time in SHIELD, they like us there, and is always good to know how to defend yourself." Mel answer.

"That's it. Kurt, do you think you father will let you stay with us for the summer?"

"I don't know? I mean is going to have kinda like a honeymoon, so is not going to spend much time in Lima, but why?"

"You could come to SHIELD with us, I and the boys will teach you to self-defend and then you and I will stop the bullying in Lima."

"I would love that."

We did more shopping and when we arrived home the boys wore in the living room so I call.

"Move your asses over here and help us with the bags."

The boys came and then Sebastian said.

"Holly shit did you bought all stores in LA."

"Come and help us."

"Of course legs, of course."

We all put the bags in the rooms and then went to the back garden, the boys cooked, for us.

"Did you guys broke something?" Becca asked, but in a funny toned.

"Yes I mean you cooked, actually cooked."

"We are not that bad shorty and Blondie."

"I hate you guys." Becca and I said at same time.

Kurt's phone ring and he went to answer. So I told the boys the plan and they all said yes.

"It was my dad." Kurt came in.

"And, did you asked?"

"Yes Scarlett and he said yes I just have to call him every day I go to Lima at least 4 times in the summer."

"Great." Blaine said.

We talked more, laugh more and then went to our rooms.

I entered the room and called to Maria.

_"Agent Hill, how can I help you?"_

"Maria it's me, Scarlett?"

_"Hi fighter, how are you?"_

"Great, do you know anything more?"

_"Sorry fighter but no, all I know is they are in Italy and involved some Mafia and black_ _market, but nothing else."_

"Thanks Maria."

_"Don't worry, they are save, bad news run faster."_

"I know, Thanks Mary"

_"You're welcome, see you in 2 weeks."_

"Bye."

The line was death.

I went to bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Scarlett look: shopping_in_la/set?id=80955295


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Thank you all for the reading my history and most of all for all the reviews thay really make me wanna right more and more. So thanks you, and please keep doing it.**

* * *

****Chapter 7

The rest of the week was amazing during the day we went to the beach, play volley and mostly we had a great time. Kurt was completely comfortable with everyone, especially Blaine. They spend a lot time talking witch was good because Kurt need someone who was gay and open about it, someone to guide him. Jake and Mel were more in love every day if that's possible. Seb, Becca and I were the lonely, but not lonely people of the group.

I woke up at 7am and went for a run by the beach, the ocean had great tubes a I knew what the boys will want to surf today so I finish my work out and got home, I ear laughs coming from the kitchen and when I got there they were all eating.

"Good morning legs." Sebastian says

"Have you guys seen the ocean today?"

"Yes, it's impressive, so get ready cause we are going to have a surf day." Blaine says.

"A surf day?" Kurt asks.

"Every time the waves are big, or tubes, or what the hell is called, Scarlett, Sebastian, Blaine and sometimes Jake go surfing they entire day."

"You guys can surf?"

"Well I grew up in here so I learn when I as a little boy." Sebastian.

"I moved to here when I was 10, so I learn too." Blaine tells

"And me, was almost at the same time, I came here on holidays learn to." I finish.

"Well, I don't know, maybe him going out with Mel, if Kurt and Becca don't mine to stay alone."

"For me is ok." Kurt says and Becca agrees.

"Ok Blaine and legs come on we have to go."

"Bye Kurt, and Becca be good." I say with a smile.

"Of course Scarlett." She smiles back.

I left to get the boards and go to the beach with the boys.

Kurt's P.O.V.

I saw Scarlett, Blaine and Sebastian leaving and then Jake says.

"We could all go to the cinema watch "Knight and Day"?"

We all agreed and went, we took Scarlett's car. We had a great time, like a have been having for the week. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun like this week. Scarlett's friends are awesome and they treat me like I'm a friend of them too. After watching the movie we did some groceries and Jake and Marley decided that they were going out in the afternoon so he drove me and Becca home.

"So Kurt, I'm going to cook something for the 3 reckless and for us."

"I will help you."

"Thank you Kurt, I hope you like being here."

"I do a lot."

"Scarlett told me you cold sing."

"Yes, why?"

She got to the stereo and picked a song, Madonna 4 minutes stared playing.

(_Becca_, **Kurt**, Both)

_Hey_

_Uh_

_Come on_

_Kurt Hummel_

**Come on girl I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll**

_Well don't waste time, give me the sign, tell me how you wanna roll_

**I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow**

**There's enough room for both**

_Well I can handle that, just gotta show me where it's at_

_Are you ready to go? (Are you ready to go?)_

If you want it

You've already got it

If you thought it

It better be what you want

If you feel it

It must be real just

Say the word and

I'm gonna give you what you want

**Time is waiting**

_We only got four minutes to save the world_

**No hesitating**

_Grab a boy_

_Grab a girl_

**Time is waiting**

_We only got four minutes to save the world_

**No hesitating**

We only got four minutes huh four minutes

So keep it up, keep it up

Don't be afraid, Madonna

You gotta get 'em all hop

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock

That's right keep it up, keep it up

Don't be afraid, Madonna

You gotta get 'em all hop

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock

**Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention**

**Yeah**

_And I know I can tell that you like it and that it's good_

_By the way that you move_

**Oh hey**

**The road to hell is paved with good intentions**

**Yeah**

_But if I die tonight at least I can say I did what I wanted to do_

_Tell me how 'bout you?_

If you want it

You've already got it

If you thought it

It better be what you want

If you feel it

It must be real just

Say the word and

I'ma give you what you want

**Time is waiting**

_We only got four minutes to save the world_

**No hesitating**

_Grab a boy_

_Go grab your girl_

**Time is waiting**

_We only got four minutes to save the world_

**No hesitating**

We only got four minutes, huh, four minutes

So keep it up keep it up

Don't be afraid, Madonna

You gotta get 'em all hop

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock

That's right, keep it up keep it up

Don't be afraid, Madonna

You gotta get 'em all hop

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock

End the some finish we were in the middle of the kitchen.

"Kurt you're incredible."

"Thank you, you are too."

"We better start cooking."

We did some sandwiches and put all in a picnic basket and join juice, chips and more snacks, we got towels and went to the beach.

The beach was almost empty with the exception of some surfers, I looked to the sea, try to find them and Becca says.

"See those 3." She showed me and I saw then, Scarlett got a wave and not that I understand surf, but you could tell she was good. They must realize we were where so they come at us.

Scarlett was wearing a white surf t shirt and a black bikini, which you could see her toned legs, I must admit I was shocked the first time I saw her in a bikini, she had more curves than Santana and legs and abs that every women dreams of. But Sebastian and Blaine got the attention, they had incredible bodies you could see that they work out to have those bodies, all of them were a very good looking.

"Food." Sebastian says and the three sit by our side and star eating, I have to admit it was funny.

"What we have been in the sea for hours, I'm hungry." Sebastian says.

"Like you did something I was better than you." Scarlett says and the two of them start arguing like 5 years old, then Blaine joy then. After a while Becca and I could not take anymore and started laughing. They stop, look at each other's and start laughing too.

"Ok stop by abs hurt." Scarlett says.

We all got back to eating and then the 3 went to the sea again and Becca and I watch. They were incredibly and all they boys in the beach couldn't take they eyes of Scarlett. It was almost 6 when Jake and Mel join us and a few minutes after the 3 reckless as Becca calls then join us.

"We need to get ready the party starts at 8." Scarlett informed.

We all went home and got ready the boys were wearing simple clothes then the girls join us. Melissa was wearing a bohemian-inspired dress that fit her very well due to her height and the fact that she's skinny. Becca as wearing a green mini dress, green was definitely her color. At last was Scarlett how look va-va-voom, the color was amazing in her skin and showed her legs and her curves, she was definitely going to impress.

"Well girls you look hot." Sebastian said.

We went to the beach and the sun was about to set.

After hours of dancing and singing Blaine and I were talking.

"Are they always like that?" I asked about Scarlett, Becca and Sebastian who here dancing, you could see that Sebastian was the envy of every men.

"Yep, is normal, actually they dance together most of the times because Sebastian actually likes to protect the girls form the boys at parties."

"I can understand that."

"We are all like family, and you are too, I hope you know it."

"I would like a lot." I say with a smile and Blaine smiles back. His smiles is warm and caring, it makes e fell happy.

Scarlett P.O.V.

We were all having a ball, Mel and Jake spend the night dancing and kissing, Blaine and Kurt dance and talked, Becca was flirting with some surfer and Sebastian was also flirting with a girl, me well, I don't date I I'm not in the mood for hook ups so I decide to join Blaine and Kurt. We talked, dance and laugh and I even got a few drinks, not to the point to get drunk, I am not like that.

"Can I taste a little?" Kurt asked, I look at him surprised.

"Of course." He taste a little

"Is not bad, but in not that good." He says I can completely understand I also prefer a good wine or a margarita then bear.

The rest of the night went good, Jake and Melissa went to they room, Kurt and Blaine to the boys room, and since Seb is probably getting laid, he won't be here until tomorrow the same goes for Becca. It was already 5 and I still can fall asleep, but then I remember it's 8 in New York, so I'm going to call Sam.

"Hi." He said full awake, god he was up.

"Hi Evens."

"Is something wrong? How is Becca?"

"Calm down Evens everything if fine and your sister is ok."

"Thank god, so why did you call, is like 5 in LA."

"Because, I'm bored and I can't sleep."

"And my sister?"

"Your sister is having fun with a guys is flirting for the last week."

"God, some thinks don't change."

"And you?"

"Me, I'm working dad does not have a job again."

"Seriously?"

"Ya, we are probably moving again."

"Come to Ohio, is not like your father is going to mine, is not in his nature."

"And live here?"

"I'm my home idiot, it's not like is small it was space for like 10 people to live there."

"I will think about it. Now go to sleep."

"Bye Sammy."

"Bye Christy."

He hang out I laid on my bed think about everything, dad, Nat, Kurt, my friends I eventually end up falling asleep.

* * *

The girls look: beach_party/set?id=81803023

* * *

**A.N. In this chapter I introduce Sam, if he ends up in Ohio who should he date? And there is more people who Scarlett/Rachel should meet and most important, how couples would you like for me to read**.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next week was spending with a lot of fun and sun. We even spend a day showing a little of LA to Kurt, it was just the best summer even.

Today we were packing for the travel; we were going to the base tonight, so we decide to make a BBQ. I already told Fury about Kurt and he says it ok and after telling about his history he definitely wanted him there. We are going to have a house for all of us, just five minutes to the base. The house had 4 rooms, so Jake is going to stay with Marley, Becca is going to divide with me and Seb, Blaine and Kurt got the other, the other is for guest or something.

"The food is ready." Sebastian says.

"Thank god, I'm starving." Jake says

"You are always starving." Mel says.

"You love my starving."

"Oh please no one needs to know that." Becca says.

"I'm so glad the rooms are sound approve." Sebastian tells

"Really? Why?"

"In case like someone wants to work out or sing, the others being able to sleep." Blaine says

We all eat and laugh, at 10 the car arrived; we got in him and went straight to the airport. It was 1, in New Mexico, when we arrived so I got home to sleep.

The next day, as usual, I was the first to wake up, I got breakfast ready. Blaine, Seb and Kurt were the first the wake up.

"Hello legs." Seb and Blaine say at the same time

"Hello Scarlett." Kurt says

"Hello Kurt, idiot boys."

"You love us."

"I never say the contrary."

"What time is it?" Blaine says.

"Almost nine."

We star eating and the rest arrived, it was half past nine when we got to the base.

"You this is incredible." Kurt says.

"You must be Kurt, I'm Director Fury."

"Thank you having me sir."

"Sir, I like him." Fury says. "Scarlett, you got your training room already ready."

"Good I could use a little boxing now." I say looking with a devilish look on my face.

"Fury can we have a different room?" Sebastian asks

"Don't be chickens." Becca says.

"What's going on?" Kurt says Becca.

"You will see."

We arrived at our training room, which was empty, and it was like a gym, with showers for women and men. The inside had a ring, a shooting area and a boxing place. We were all in work out close.

"Come on Smith let's show how it's done." I say

"Why me?"

"Because I can't break Jake on the first day, Mel will kill me, or at least try."

"And what's Anderson excuse."

"I will teach Kurt. Let's face it I'm better teaching then you."

"Ok but you are going to pay Anderson."

Kurt P.O.V.

Scarlett and Sebastian got in to the ring and I was shocked it was looking at one of does fight scenes you see on movies and less the 5 minutes Sebastian was on the floor.

"You lose Smith."

"Shocked aren't you?" Becca asks.

"Yes."

"Don't worry we all were on the first days." Mel says.

"I think you broke one of my bones."

"Oh come on Smith don't be a baby." I hear Scarlett saying.

The rest of the morning spend fast, the boys and Scarlett spend most of the time on the ring and Becca and Marley teach me some basics of self-defending. It was actually good.

"Come on I'm starving, it 1, we should be eating." Sebastian says.

"Ok, we will." Scarlett says.

We got to a small restaurant close to the base. We were served by a woman that should be 50, and by the way they talk you could see they come here a lot of times.

"And who is your friend?"

"This is Kurt." Becca says

"Hi, I'm Caitlin."

"Pleasure."

We eat and after that went to the gym again, Jake was fighting with Scarlett and intense fighting.

"Come on, you are sparing him." A female voice behind us says. I turn and I see a red hair, all in black clothes, the woman was very curvier just like Scarlett and very pretty two.

"Natasha you're back." Scarlett says happy.

"Yes shorty, know this must be Kurt"

"Yes I am." I say.

"I'm Natasha. Now Jake get of there." He does it and then the woman says. "Come on lets show how it done."

Now I was completely shocked, the girls were impressive it was like boxing with yoga mixed they were fighting for what felt like hours.

"Come on girls don't kill yourself." A strong voice say behind us. He was tall and very well constructed we should have like 37.

"Dad." Scarlett says, runs at him and hugs him.

Scarlett P.O.V.

We hugged, I miss him so much.

"Hello star."

I separate and I do the introduction.

"Dad this is Kurt, the boy I told about."

"Hello Kurt, I'm Clint."

The all say hi to each other's and I suggest.

"Let's go eat something, I can make past."

"Hell yes." The boys say.

We got home and Dad and I cooked, the boys were teaching some game to Kurt and the girls were watching then.

"Guys dinner is ready." I call then.

We all sit on the table and start eating.

"So how was the mission?" I ask.

"It was good, they were caught and Fury is happy." Nat says.

We talk more about the mission and then about our summer it was already midnight when Dad and Nat.

"Can I say you something?" Kurt says.

"Are they dating?"

"Yes, for like one year but they very private about it, being the best one the business and all."

"But you fight as good was Natasha." Kurt says.

"Thank because, she got it from her dad." Blaine says. "The 3 of them are the best, the only reason for her not be with then, is because Clint is not a fan of the idea and Fury likes her brain."

"Did you just call me smart?" I tell Blaine

"You are smart, in like a genius way." Seb says.

We got to our rooms after and went to sleep.

Next day was more calm, more slow fight, Nat and Blaine were training with the girls and Kurt, Jake and Seb were training together and I was in training shooting with dad. Of course being the Hawk and the Hawk dad we didn't miss a target.

"You got my eyes." Dad says, after we shoot every target.

"No they dark not green."

"You understand what I mean with that."

"That I got you and mom eyes."

"Speaking of her, have you called her?"

"Nop." I say

"Come on, she's your mother."

"I know, I got the dancing from were remember."

"Why are you so angry at her?"

"You know why."

I got my weapon on the box and left the gym angry.

Natasha P.O.V.

Scarlett past by us angry and I already knew what happen. Clint left the shooting room with a sad expression.

"What happen?" Mel aks worry.

"You asked her about Cassandra didn't you?" I say.

"I just thinks she should talk to her mother." He say.

"Don't worry I will talk to her."

I left already knowing and she was. Dancing.

* * *

**A.N. Did you like it? What about Cassandra? What should be they conflict, please comment. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I went straight to the dancing room. It was a small ballet studio just 5 minutes from the base. I decide to walk there, well most like run. When I got there she was dancing. Jazz. She is extraordinary. The pose, the choreography the movements are perfect. The music ends and she look at me completely tired well both of look tired.

"You look exhausted." She says to me.

"I came running."

"Why?"

"To talk to you."

"I don't like to talk."

"No you're like me, you hide that to yourself, but you know what both of us know we need to talk."

"He such an idiot sometimes." She says.

"I don't disagree with that on that one."

"I did he have to talk about her."

"Because he knows that you need her, Scar."

"I don't need a mother."

"Scar."

"Why do I need her? All she did to me was telling how much I suck and that I can't to what I love. She doesn't need me and I don't need her."

"What happened that night?"

She turns and packs her things; I know she isn't going to tell me.

"Ok don't tell me, but please just ignored you father knows he shouldn't talk about her."

"I know he regrets. I just need some time. I'm tired so I'm going home to sleep."

Scarlet P.O.V.

I get to my room and take a book from the shelter on the top of my bed. I open it and see the pictures, family pictures. My as a baby, Dad with my mother and at the hospital when I was born, and other form events. I felt tears following to my eyes. God I hate this.

Next day I woke up and went to the kitchen, dad was the only one there.

"Sorry star."

"Don't, lest just not talk about it. Where are the others?"

"They already left, it just you and me. Unfortunately you have a mission."

"What?"

"It's simple but you leave in two days."

"And when I'm back."

"I don't know, Fury didn't tell me, but you can spend the next days with you friends, go out, and have fun. Tomorrow you will talk to him."

"Ok what about you, date with Nat."

"I was thinking in going for this week days to Malibu but since you are leaving."

"Nop, you're going, come on dad, you and Nat don't have time together for more than one night in a long time besides 20 almost 21 I can take care of myself."

"I know but for me you are my baby girl."

"I know dad." We hug, I love him so much. I know he's work his dangerous but I know he's the best that's why I'm more relax. I truly can live without him and my family, more like dysfunctional family. Blaine is my twin brother. Becca is like the smart sister who, love to shop and party and Mel the sweaty who wants to help always. Jake is like your sister bf that I first you scared that he will break her heart but that in the end he turns out to be like a brother. Seb. Seb is like the guy that at first is an idiot but it turns out to be like Chuck Bass, who deep down just wants a family that sometimes flirts with you and you with him just for fun. And now Kurt, the younger brother that we all want to protect.

"Do you want lunch?"

"Lunch?"

"Yes it's almost 1 pm."

"Let's just go the two of us."

We were having lunch laughing about funny things that happen while training or even in missions.

"So how are things with Nat?"

"Very good, it's actually good. We are professionals so it doesn't affect our work so it ok for everyone."

"I'm so happy for you dad."

"What about you? Not a special one."

"Nop."

"Good." He says with seriously voice and I start laughing and then he also does it.

"Come on dad, I'm 20 I can date."

"A sweet nice boy who doesn't have second intensions."

"Come on dad both of us know that I am not a virgin."

"I don't want to listen to that." I start laughing again. It was the normal Clint Barton, protected and funny at the same time. "Come on daddy we have to go, it's 3."

"Already?"

"Yes."

We got to the house. Natasha has the only one there.

"How was lunch?"

"Nice." I say.

"Good" She says with a smile.

"And my favorite couple ready for they vacations?"

"Always, and you, my favorite female spy, ready to show everyone who good you are?"

"Always. I'm curious to see what the mission is about?"

"Well tell us if you can. We have to go." Dad says and kisses my head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I hug Nat and she hugs me back.

"Have a nice holidays."

"Be save." She says to me.

"And have fun." She whispers to her.

"I will." She says to me.

After they left, I texted the Seb to take everyone home by 7:30 because we were going out tonight. And at 7:30 they were there.

"You already cooked?" Seb asks.

"Yes, past and salad."

We all sit and eat.

"So why are you making past and we are going out?" Blaine asks me.

"I have to leave probably tomorrow night or in the next morning." I annonce.

"Why?" Mel asks.

"I have a mission. So today we will have fun and I will be back soon as possible."

"And me?"

"What Kurt?" I ask.

"When do I leave?"

"Don't be crasy just because she is you don't need to, only if you want. I told you now your part of the family." Blaine says.

"I would like to stay."

"So you're staying." Blaine says to him with a smile.

I woke up next day at around 12. I got to the kitchen, everyone was still sleeping but we kind of arrived home at almost 5 so they need sleep.

"Awake already?" I turn and see Blaine.

"Yep. I will make lunch for you guys and then I will go talk to Fury. I don't know if I can come here."

"It's ok. So, no hangover?"

"Nop, I can control alcohol very well."

Last night, Seb, Becca and I drank a little maybe too much. I'm good, I can control it very well but they are probably with the worst hangover ever. I cook with Blaine's help and then went to Fury's office.

"Hello Scarlet."

"Maria."

"You can come in."

I enter the room and he look at me.

"Good afternoon Scarlet."

"Fury." I say. We never treat each other by director of agent it was to strange. "So what do we have?" I say as I sit in front of him.

"I need to know if you can adapt someone to this century."

"I don't understand."

"Like tell the people about this century and the history like the person was lock in the room and didn't know about it."

"I think I can but I don't understand."

"Have you hear about Steve Rogers?"


End file.
